


Being Imprinted

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships, Imprinting, Pre-Series, unnamed imprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Just a look at the whole imprint process from the active's perspective.





	Being Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Season One but after Caroline's been imprinted. If you squint, there's implied Dominic/Echo.

Being imprinted, doesn't really hurt in a way that it can be described. If she had to describe it, Echo would tell you that it's rather uncomfortable, almost like someone is pinching you, but before it can be come rather unbearable it's gone. 

* * *

She sits up in the chair and blinks. For a moment it feels as if a bad headache is coming on but then it's gone. (The pain belongs to someone else who doesn't quite exist right now.) 

She looks at the young man with a sneer. She can't believe how unkempt he is. He gives her a goofy grin in response. She ignores it and follows the man waiting for her just at the door. 

"Have fun." 

She ignores the boy and his mocking voice. She can't quite figure out why she'd have a _treatment_ with someone like that. 

 

* * *

Everything goes as planned. She feels strangely light as she rides the elevator back to the room where she'll receive her treatment. Even the fact that she has to face that _boy_ again can't dispel the feelings she has about treatment. When it's done she'll find Laurence and they can pick up where they left off. 

She ignores the rambling of the boy as she gracefully slides into the chair. When the treatment is done, she'll mention to him something about his lack of professionalism. 

The process begins and it _hurts_ until it doesn't. 

* * *

"How did it go?" 

"Dominic can't you wait until it's done before you start grilling me on the process?" 

The chair raises Echo up and for a moment she's confused. _Laurence_ almost tumbles off of her lips and then it's gone. Useless information stored somewhere that she can't quite access. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Echo asks. 

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?" Echo asks. 

"If you like." 

She stands up and starts to walk out of the room. The two men go back to their heated conversation. 

"I don't see why you are so interested in Echo, isn't that her handler's job?" Topher asks. 

"It's my business to be interested in all of the dolls." 

"Better not let boss lady hear you call them _dolls_ , Dominic. And it seems to me that you're far more interested in that particular doll than any other." 

Dominic doesn't respond, instead he pushes past Echo angrily. Their words confuse her but then there's another man beside her, one that she trusts with her entire life, who guides her away from the treatment room and towards the dining area. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the safe man had asked her. 

((END))


End file.
